


Boston Baked Beans

by obsessive_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, RIP scotts pack, Stiles' Birthday, he's making them watch all of the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_c/pseuds/obsessive_c
Summary: “Isaac, quit it.” Isaac casually slid his hand back into the cart, giving Scott his best innocent face,“Quit what?”“Quit grabbing snacks only you like, get stuff for them, too.” Isaac huffed, leaning back onto the cart. He rolled his eyes,“Fine, but I’m not sitting in the same cart as Boston Baked Beans, they’re disgusting and frankly I don’t know why Lydia likes them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy fic I wrote awhile ago! Also I obvs. dont own Teen Wolf or Star Wars

Scott strolled through the snack aisle, pushing along the cart that held his boyfriend. Every few minutes Isaac would grab a bag candy of or chips, Scott pretending he didn’t see. Stiles had rushed them off to get snacks because Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Malia, Kira, Liam, Scott and Isaac were about to marathon Star Wars for Stiles’ birthday. A 12 hour movie marathon didn’t sound fun to Scott, but it was for his best friend, who had been begging him to watch them since he was 10. He finally stopped strolling, screeching to a stop while Isaac was mid-snack grab. 

“Isaac, quit it.” Isaac casually slid his hand back into the cart, giving Scott his best innocent face,

“Quit what?”

“Quit grabbing snacks only you like, get stuff for them, too.” Isaac huffed, leaning back onto the cart. He rolled his eyes,

“Fine, but I’m not sitting in the same cart as Boston Baked Beans, they’re disgusting and frankly I don’t know why Lydia likes them.” Scott laughed at that, and resumed walking, the wheels of the cart squeaking from the strain of holding Isaac. 

After about 30 minutes, when Isaac was drowning in the appropriate amount of unhealthy snacks, they checked out and were back on their way to Scott’s house. 

“How are we gonna handle 12 non-stop hours of movies?” Isaac asked Scott while they were carrying the ungodly amount of grocery bags into Scott’s living room. Scott shrugged, 

“I don’t know honestly, but it’s something we have to do.” Isaac just sighed, plopping down on the couch before pausing,

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Out having lunch with his dad, it was the Sheriff's’ idea since he was on duty tonight. He’s gonna be here soon though, he texted me they finished up about 10 minutes ago.” Isaac lifted himself up off of the couch as Scott began unpacking all the snacks and decorations, he slipped past his boyfriend and went to get cups from the kitchen. 

He was mid-reach when he felt gentle hands on his hips and Scott's’ lips on his neck. He hummed contently, leaning back into Scott, before spinning around and kissing him, slipping his hands over Scott’s shoulders. Scott then moved down, sucking marks onto Isaac’s neck. Isaac laughed, and pushed him away gently. Scott huffed like a child, his lower lip forming an unintentional pout. Isaac just laughed, breathy.

“If Stiles is gonna be here in a few minutes, I don’t want to start something we can’t finish.” Isaac said, turning around and grabbing the cups, kissing Scott briefly before going back to the living room. Moments later, the doorbell rung, Isaac reached it before Scott, and opened it to reveal Allison and Lydia, both with big smiles and even bigger wrapped gifts. Lydia stepped past Isaac, elbowing him as she saw the fading marks on his neck. Allison winked at him too, then walking in and setting down her gift. 

Lydia gave Scott and Isaac hellos before looking over to the snacks they bought. She crossed her arms, turning to them. 

“No Boston Baked?” Isaac groaned, exasperated. 

“No! No Candy Peanuts _ever!_ They’re gross!” He said, as if he was waiting for her to bring it up, ready to rant, “Like.. M &M’s I can handle, Lyds, but whatever coats those is disgusting!” Isaac said, gesturing as he spoke. Allison and Scott watched the exchange with fond smiles, Lydia bickering about how Isaac had no taste. When the doorbell rung, Allison said, 

“Speaking of a person with bad taste..” She opened the door, and all of them cheered ‘Happy Birthday!’ Stiles strolled in, 6 dvds tucked under his elbow, Scott gave him a big hug, causing the sacred movies to fall to the unworthy floor.

Stiles hugged back for a second, before scrambling to pick up the movies. Scott smiled and shook his head, he thought it was a little silly that Stiles enjoyed a series of movies so much, but he was happy that Stiles looked absolutely stress free and happy at the moment, hopping back up when he had all of the dvds secured in his grip.

“Ready for the best 12 hours of your life?” 

"I think you're forgetting someone." Stiles jumped, Malia right behind him. He laughed in relief, and she smiled and gave him a bear hug. Kira and Liam slid past them and set the gifts down, greeting everyone. (Liam was a bit awkward, but it was progress) Scott wiped his hands on his jeans and said,

"Well, everyone, there's drinks- _non-alcoholic drinks,_ Stiles- in the kitchen, we couldn't unpack everyone's snacks in time so just find stuff you like and dig in!" Everyone followed his instructions, and Isaac spoke to Scott over his shoulder, 

"First of all, good job being Mr. Host, and second of all, this is the first time they all haven't stunk of anxiety in the past few weeks."

"We _heard_ that!" Malia and Liam called from the kitchen, and Isaac laughed. Scott nodded though, it was completely true. He was particularly glad Kira was feeling good lately, a few weeks ago Malia got badly injured and that nearly consumed Kira with worry. With Malia healed fully, and a party in progress, the tension left the pack. (It would be back, of course, in Beacon Hills it always does come back) but they should enjoy this nice break. 

Malia was the first to exit the kitchen with her drink, and ruffled around the grocery bags before throwing a smile at Isaac and Scott. She displayed a bag of deer jerky, (They had to go across town yesterday to get it, but it was worth the trip) "You guys know how to treat a girl well." She said, plopping down onto the couch and ripping the package open. 

Stiles sped into the living room, balancing his drink and food with one arm and the dvds in the other. He sat down in from of the TV and put in the first dvd.

"Wait, Stiles you picked the wrong one, that's the fourth one." Malia said, leaning forward while Kira settled next to her. Stiles sighed, shaking his head. 

"Trust me Mal, it's the first movie."

"But it says the forth." She repeated bluntly, not understanding. 

"Fine, we'll watch the prequels first then."

Malia parroted the word 'prequels' quietly to herself, sinking back into the couch. Scott would usually peg that as another one of her 'coyote-moments' where she was still integrating, but he was just as confused as she was. Lydia and Allison settled on the floor, sharing a blanket. 

"Hey Isaac," Lydia sang cheerfully, reaching into her purse with a wicked grin.

"Lydia, _don't you dare."_

She plucked out a package of Boston Baked beans and Isaac looked about ready to explode. He shook his head, and just picked up his bag of snacks and settled into the other corner of the couch, patting the cushion invitingly to Scott. He went and sat down next to his boyfriend, who slipped an arm around him. Stiles shook his head,

"In this moment, I'd usually be sad about being the single one. But, first of all, you're all watching Star Wars, and second of all, Liam's on this train too." He said, high-fiving Liam as he sat down by Stiles. 

The 12 hour marathon began, and everyone settled into their little spots. It was a long journey, one that had Stiles wholeheartedly focused. Every 10 minutes or so, Scott would hear something Stiles had referenced to over the years. The jokes made much more sense now, and he even found himself laughing at certain parts. Stiles said the prequels weren't good, but Malia and Isaac in particular were glued to them, Malia wide eyed whenever a scene with Padmé came up on the screen. Kira watched her with amusement, she had seen the movies enough times to focus more on Malia anyways. 

And if half of them quietly cried when Padmé died, they weren't gonna mention it. Malia left the room when Anakin became Darth Vader, her claws out, mumbling about how he was a jerk to his wife. Even Allison and Lydia looked sour faced, despite Allison voicing her preference to the three original installments. Malia eventually came back, having left the house completely and was looking, well, not as pissed. Stiles wasn't expecting their strong reactions to the movies, but was pleased nonetheless. Scott liked Luke, his naive nature reminding him of himself freshmen year. 

By the time the saga was over, Lydia was asleep on Allison's shoulder. Stiles spun around, awake as ever, now very content that his friends were well versed in his favorite movie series. He glared down at Liam, who was asleep by the time Revenge of the Sith started. So, at least _most_ of his friends were versed in it, that's what mattered. Even Malia yawned, Kira tiredly running her fingers through her hair. 

"Well, since you've all been the best birthday friends, I guess we can all go to bed." He sighed, literally laying down right where he was and settling in. Scott and Isaac looked at eachother, and got off the couch, leaving it for Kira and Malia. 

"Ally, you guys wanna sleep in my room?" Scott whispered, as to not wake the other half of the blanket burrito. Allison shook her head,

"Nah, shes already knocked out, so we're good here." He nodded, whispering a goodnight to all of his friends while Isaac picked up stray trash so they wouldn't worry too much about cleaning in the morning. 

Scott and Isaac shut off all the lights and quietly pranced up the stairs as quietly as they could so they wouldn't wake their hearing sensitive friends. Isaac and Scott both went into Scott's room, there wasn't any point in going to separate rooms when they'd end up in eachothers anyway. Isaac belly flopped onto the bed, sinking into the blankets. Scott turned off the light and fell onto the bed too, too lazy to change into pajamas. They slept effortlessly, and in the morning, when they woke to their friends slowly filing out to their everyday tasks after Stiles' opening his presents and breakfast and coffee generously provided by Ms. McCall, they curled up on the couch together. Yes, this was one of the calm moments to savor.


End file.
